


Peach Boy

by VanillaChuu



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boys In Love, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, NO SMOOCHES THO CUZ IDK???, Slow Burn, but its not that long so, but like a part of it is sad oops, minsung - Freeform, not really angst?, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaChuu/pseuds/VanillaChuu
Summary: Minho never thought he would come across the most cutest person he would ever see...by rolling down a hill and crashing into a peach tree."You're funny, what's your name kid?""Kid? I'm pretty sure I'm way older than you, child."ORJisung brings him a half of a peach and Minho is kinda whipped for him.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	1. The Boy with a peach

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm currently rewriting my previous fanfic so I won't be updating it soon sorry :( But, I wanted to reupload this story that I had already finished onto A03! 
> 
> EDIT: I'm editing Chapter 1 & 2 so sorry if you are seeing this story pop up multiple times, and also I'm uploading the final few chapters. Sorry for the wait everyone, just trying to feed y'all in this pandemic :( (if my story shows up that is what-)

Minho stood still at the edge of the hill, gazing at the bright blue horizon with his arms wide open. Feeling the gust of wind rush past him violently as he slowly closed his eyes. The crispiness of the cold breeze bit at Minho's neck; the sudden coldness he felt made him stumble and lose his footing. Making the young boy roll down the luscious yet harsh green grass. His trip down the hill came to a crashing end, as he hit his head on a nearby peach tree. The boy let out a string of curses, clutching his aching head in one hand and the ground with the other; balancing his body on the tree's stump. He would have continued pursuing his vendetta with said tree had he not heard the most beautiful sound. The pure happiness escaping the person's mouth made Minho shot his eyes open in search of the source.

And for once in his life.

He never thought he would wish to crash into another tree just to hear that person's laugh. 

* * *

**SNAP.** ****

The sound of a fruit being pulled off of the tree broke Minho out of his daze; causing him to pay attention towards the figure that was now walking towards him. What appeared before him was something...no someone, specifically an adorable looking boy. He was extremely cute with puffy and squishable cheeks.

And...

A half of a peach?

He stared confusingly at the outstretched hand in front of him holding, indeed, a half of a peach. Whilst trying to form at least an action or coherent response, he heard the same wonderful sound again. Watching intently as the person threw their head back and laughing brightly before facing Minho once more with a huge smile. It was then the cute boy in front of him spoke.

"C'mon, take the peach. It will make you feel better after that pfft- uhm... dramatic entrance you made back there." Minho could tell the boy was trying to hold back his sweet sounding giggles - although he wouldn't admit that he wanted the boy to release them just so he could hear it properly - so he chose the next best option, rolling his eyes. 

"I wasn't trying to impress you or anything with that entrance...it just...happened you know?" By now the boy was full on laughing and he tried to stop himself from falling a few times, as well as trying to not drop the peach. 

"Like being scared of a breeze, makes you roll down a five meter hill AND hit a tree?"

"HEY! It's not my fault it had to be chilly today!" The sudden rupture of giggles nearly sent Minho to cloud nine. The boy gazes at him - making him hitch a breath - and flashes a large gummy smile before handing him a half of a peach. 

"You're funny, what's your name kid?" Minho gaped, dumbfounded by this...child in his eyes - labeling him as a 'kid'.

"Kid? I'm pretty sure I'm way older than you, child." The 'child' gasped and clutched his hand onto his chest. 

"NO WAY! I-I'm turning fourteen this year-" Minho let out a small laugh before giving the kid an amusing smirk.

"See? A child, no a BABY, I'm already fifteen~"

"WHAT?!" This time, Minho laughed. The way his eyes closed into crescents, and his head being thrown back made the boy stare at him. "Beautiful..." He whispered, however, it was barely audible. 

"Hmm? Did you say something Peach Boy?"

"N-no, wait...PEACH BOY?!" The boy grasped his shirt and wiped fake tears away from his eyes. "Is this how I've been seen as...a mere peach boy?" Minho giggled, internally mocking the boy's over dramatic nature. 

"Well Peach Boy...do you have a name?" The child seemed to huff at this and put both of his hands onto his hips. 

"Of course I have a name!" The boy straightened himself and faced Minho with a gleaming smile. "Han. Han Jisung!"

Jisung held out his hand and Minho gladly took it. "And you?"

"I'm Lee. Lee Minho."

* * *


	2. Yearning for Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT RELEASING THIS YESTERDAY OR THE DAY BEFORE WHEN I UPLOAD THIS ;; - ;; 
> 
> SO HERE'S A LONG CHAPTER TO MAKE UP FOR IT!
> 
> ENJOY!!! 
> 
> \-----
> 
> also this mayhaps be the sad part of the fic oops-
> 
> EDIT: THIS CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED! Only small changes made :)

As they ended their first meeting together, both pinky swore that they would meet up again the next day - even giving each other nicknames in return. 

And from then on the two were inseparable, always meeting up with each other at the same peach tree at the same time. Never a minute late. Even when the stormy conditions or rain would perturb a kid that young to venture outside, it would be the opposite for them. In fact, sometimes the rain would make it even more exciting for them; for example, turning newly formed puddles into a game of hopscotch. Though they would always get in trouble for their antics (as well as dirtying their clothes to the point that both boys were covered head to toe in mud), it didn't bother them to much, just them spending time together was enough for them. Without labels and without a care in the world. Just having each other was enough.

* * *

Despite their hazardous appearances when they returned to their respective homes, most of their meetups consisted of lying on a patch of grass; with their hands tucked underneath their heads and gazing at the sky. Talking about anything and everything; school, pets (although Jisung didn't have any, he did enjoy Minho's constant praising about his children; Soonie, Doongie and Dori), hobbies etc.

So when one day while lying in the same patch of grass and laughing about god knows what, Minho lets out a small abrupt cough. Confused, Jisung turns his head towards Minho with raised eyebrows. "Something the matter Minmin?" The latter only let out an unsatisfactory hum before suddenly sitting up. 

"Actually Hannie there is something..." Upon hearing his nickname, the said boy sat up immediately. His heart making loud thumping noises as he stared intently at Minho. 

"What is it Minmin?" Jisung's hand inadvertently clutched the grass underneath him, ripping it from the ground - making him jump slightly. _'Why am I feeling so nervous?'_ As he escaped his nerve-wracking thoughts, he was met by a pair of deep brown eyes; holding their gaze onto his own. Words fail to form from his mouth as he blinked rapidly. Minho seemed to notice this as he quickly retracted and scratched the back of his neck.

"Could you...give me some advice?" With that Jisung's mouth gaped as he tried to think of a response. 

"What type of a-advice Minmin?" Thump. Thump. His heart rate was increasing dramatically as he watched the boy in front of him stutter over his words. _'Cute,'_ was the first word that came to Jisung's mind. As he looked at the elder's flushed face, he started to put two and two together. But, he wanted to hear it from him. 

"H-how do you know when you like someone?" There it was, the million dollar question. One, Jisung knew the answer to. Well for his situation it would be incredibly hard to even act on it, however, if Minho was asking this to him. Maybe it wasn't going to be that hard. 

"Ahh...well, do you think about them a lot?" He looked over at the elder as he slowly nodded. "Are they the only person on your mind for most of the time?" With slight hesitation and a small head tilt, he nodded. Jisung let out a small sigh. "Answer truthfully Minmin."

"I-I am!" Rolling his eyes, Jisung continued. 

"Are you interested in getting to know them better?" To this Minho nodded quickly. "Are you putting yourself out there for them? Like, are you willing to let them see you for who you truly are? Vulnerabilities or what not?" At this the boy seemed to be in deep thought, the younger sighed before continuing. "Are you jealous whenever they give someone else more attention than you?" Again the elder seemed to be in deep thought. Jisung furrowed his eyebrows before asking the final question. "Is anyone pressuring you into liking this person?"

"No, no, no...no one is pressuring me." Jisung seemed to be unconvinced but decided to not continue pressing further. 

"Well, then Minmin hyung it seems you might have a crush on someone!" He tried to put on his best smile, though, it seemed to falter near the ends of his mouth. Minho didn't seem to notice this and stared at the grass underneath as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. 

"Y-yeah m-maybe..." His voice trailed off a tad as he steadily plucked blades of grass from the ground. "H-hey Hannie..." 

"Yeah?"

"H-how do I...wow this is difficult uhm...how do I uhh.."

"Yesss Minmin?" 

"How do I c-confess to someone?" His twiddled his thumbs as he glanced up from the ground, narrowly missing the slight blush that adorned the younger's face. "And should I do it as soon as possible?" His eyes trained on Jisung as he watched the kid's mouth open then close again. 

"You uhh, tell them how you feel about them I guess? Like, just meetup with them privately and then blurt out your feelings for them." The boy laid down onto the grass again and stared into the bright blue sky in front of him. Minho let out a huff before joining him on the ground. 

"You make it sound so easy..."  
  
"I-it's not it's just, that's basically how you confess to someone Minmin. Just telling them how you feel about them, and when they know that then I guess you just have to wait for their response. Sure, a weight is lifted off your shoulders once you do so but, I guess there's that fear of being rejected or them abandoning you that just puts people off from confessing." Jisung lets out a small breath and wiggles uncomfortably around the grass underneath him. "But I guess it's better than ignoring it, right?" _'Not like you can say the same for yourself Jisung.'_ The young boy thought as he glanced over at Minho. 

"I guess so..."

"Also, it's probably better if you told them as soon as you figure your feelings out Minmin~ Don't want to lose a potential fish in the sea~" He singsonged as he felt a large weight press onto his stomach. "OOF!" The sounds of laughter filled his ears as he laid a hand onto the ball of hair that was now laying on his stomach. Brushing through it carefully, causing the elder to hum appreciatively. 

"Thanks...Hannie" Minho lifted his head up and brightly smiled at the boy, content with the head pats he was receiving. But, as soon as he said his next sentence, he felt the hand stopping its movement and a painful smile plastered onto Jisung's face. At that moment, he felt a knot tightening itself onto his heart and wished he never had said in the first place. As Jisung's hand slowly went back to his head, he felt the movement to be more staggered and more forced. 

He never felt so guilty.

"Well hyung, I hope **she** returns your feelings."

* * *


	3. Washing away the thoughts within the raindrops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi I've been away for like- a long time oops- UPDATE TIME!

Rain. What once was an enjoyable weather for Minho, now seemed to only dampen his already saddened mood. _The painful smile that formed onto his face._ He knocked his head lightly against the log of the now fruitless peach tree, staring straight up at the leaves that covered his soaking body. 

_"I'm sorry, but, I don't feel the same way."_

Scrunching up his nose, he let his head fall down; bring his knees up and hugging himself tightly. He felt a single tear roll down his cheek, then another, and then another. More and more tears fell as small sobs escaped out of his quivering mouth. He was rejected. 

_The sadness that dripped down and sucked the life out of his tanned skin._

He hugged himself tighter, his body screaming at him to let up.

_"I already have someone-"_

_"-I hope she returns your feelings."_

She didn't. _But, why is it your face that appears before me?_ His thoughts were clouding inside of him, swirling and spinning around rapidly with no end. Thoughts of her. Thoughts of Jisung. Jisung. Jisung.

_His then comforting hand now staggered and forced, glided through his hair._

Minho wanted comfort, the comfort that could only be provided by another's touch. The comfort of having a warm hand petting his head softly and caressing him with an embrace that would tingle at his heart. Only the boy with the heart-shaped gummy smile could do so. Only he had an effect on him. "H-hannie..." This wasn't the first time he had called out the boy's name like this, choked and sounding like a broken record. Despite the two's enjoyable moments together, there were also times when the world was against them - especially in Minho's case. And every time he felt that crushing weight that gripped tightly onto his soul and pulled him down, there was always that warmth and comfort he felt from Jisung that made him feel safe. No matter how much he tried to push him away or curse at him with a tangle of foul words.

His head always found its way towards Jisung's shoulder.

So, when a familiar hand brushed softly through his dark hair he felt his shoulders slack and his body growing warmer. 

"Want to...talk about it?"

* * *

The elder slowly nodded against the younger's shoulder and raised his head, taking in Jisung's large brown orbs. Upon meeting Minho's glassy and bloodshot eyes, the boy's gazed softened. Letting out a wavering sigh, the dark haired male spoke. 

"I...uhm...got rejected."

Jisung's hand twitched slightly, but, resumed to caressing Minho's hair. It was barely noticeable. "I just, I don't know, I really REALLY liked her. She was so nice, and so caring towards me, I thought maybe I had a chance." The male sniffed, his voice becoming more hoarse as he continue. "But, I was too late." Minho tried to blink away the tears that threatened to fall once more and clenched his fists.

_"I already have someone."_

"She...already had a boyfriend...I couldn't tell her in time, how I felt about her." Jisung let his hand brush through Minho's hair one more time before reaching into a messenger bag he was carrying and took out a peach. The elder watched as the boy broke the peach in half and handed him half of it. 

"Take it. It will make you feel better." He gave the crying boy a small smile. "I promise." Minho gave him a brief nod; his hand trembling as he grabbed the piece of fruit from Jisung's hand. Taking a nibble of the pale yellow flesh, he felt the sudden rupture of sweetness tingle on his tongue and flow down his throat. He slowly took another bite and another, his sadness flowing out of his body with each piece he ate. He felt a warm set of arms engulf him and a low breathy whisper besides his ear. "I don't want to see you sad Minho, you deserve to be happy." At this, Minho shot his head up and looked at Jisung with wonder in his eyes; paying no attention to the rain that hit his face nor the small sobs he let out. It was as if the whole universe went silent and all he could focus on was the breathing from the boy in front of him. 

The sun was blocked by the gloomy dark clouds yet the smile Jisung gave him could rival any bright and shining light. He was the sun itself. He was _his_ sun.

Despite the itching in his neck he continued to talk and get lost in his conversation with the bright boy. So lost in fact, that he didn't notice the letter the male quickly stuffed into his messenger bag.


End file.
